williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Q. Schmidt
Michael Quentin Schmidt (born April 20, 1953), an American actor and fine arts model, appears in Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!. He has been vvoted #8 in the all-time favorite Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! recurring characters. Personal Life Born in Whittier, California, He was the sixth child born to Marie Slyker Schmidt and Fred W. Schmidt. His father was an electronic engineer in the aerospace industry and mother a dietician and advertising salesperson. Raised in Whittier until he was 12, he has seven siblings, Barbara, Frederick III, Roderick, Robert, David, Patricia, and Diane. His being the fifth son led to his middle name Quentin. The family moved to Orange County in 1966 and Michael attended El Dorado High School in Placentia, California and then California State College, Fullerton, California. Background Michael is a surprising newcomer to the industry and says he owes his success to his being a nude model. As of Spring 2008, he has made appearances in 30 feature films (17 in principle or featured roles), 50 short films (40 in principle or featured roles), 57 television appearances (40 as either himself or as a featured character), 14 music videos, 10 commercials, and 4 webisode comedies... that's an amazing 165 projects... 162 of them in the 4 years since 2003. Michael credits his outgoing spirit, energy, and unabashed nature to his 10+ years as a fine arts model. Prolific, he loves a challenge, keeping himself busy with a wide range of projects, accepting any project and any role where he can infuse himself with the art. Says Michael, "I love giving a director more than they thought they could get... more than they might ask... scenes and variations that give more options in post. Its far better to have something they might not use, than to be in edit and wish they had shot something they did not. Participation in a project makes me a partner in its success." ;A few interesting facts about Michael: Because of Michael's help with his computer problems, actor Jeff Conaway calls Michael his computer guru. Michael has made appearances in several videos dressed in drag and is now considered on of the "ugliest women in music videos. Michael has made numerous nude appearances in film and television as is considered the "go to guy" for any director seeking a totaly unabashed actor. Michael has been a fine arts nude model since 1996. Not surprisingly, and due to several very outrageous live performances in Los Angeles and Las Vegas, Michael is now known as one of, if not THE, biggest male strippers in the world. Non-WS Career Michael first began modeling in 1996 for Fullerton College. By the end of the year he was also working with artists at California State University, Fullerton, California. By 1998 he was modeling for all the major colleges and universities in Orange County and in 1999 began working for Pasadena's Art Center College of Design. In in early 2000 an art director from Sony contacted Artcenter searching for a very specific physical type to be the basis for a very specialized character in an upcoming film and Michael was brought in to work on 2001's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He was converted by the CGI artists at Sony Pictures Imageworks Studios into the looming and rather dimwitted fairytale creature of The Mountain Troll. His continued work for Sony led to his working with artists at Disney Film, Disney Television, DreamWorks, Nickelodeon Studios, and the American Animation Guild. Involvement with Williams Street ;Tom Goes to the Mayor (28 episodes) (2004-2006) 35 :Bear Traps (#1.1) (14 November 2004) :Toodle Day (#1.4) (12 December 2004) :Rats Off to Ya (#1.5) (19 December 2004) :Porcelain Birds (#1.6) (17 April 2005) :Vehicular Manslaughter (#1.7) (24 April 2005) :Boy Meets Mayor (#1.8) (1 May 2005) :Calcucorn (#1.9) (8 May 2005) :Gibbons (#1.10) (15 May 2005) :Pipe Camp (#1.11) (22 May 2005) :Rebirth (#1.12) (5 June 2005) :Vice Mayor (#1.13) (12 June 2005) :A Look Behind the Scenes (#1.14) (12 June 2005) :My Big Cups (#2.1) (4 June 2006) :Saxman (#2.6) (10 June 2006) :Bass Fest (#2.2) (11 June 2006) :Jeffy the Sea Serpent (#2.3) (19 June 2006) :White Collarless (#2.4) (26 June 2006) :Wrestling (#2.5) (3 July 2006) :Spray a Carpet or Rug (#2.7) (17 July 2006) :Surprise Party (#2.8) (24 July 2006) :C.N.E. (#2.9) (31 July 2006) :Zoo Trouble (#2.11) (13 August 2006) :The Layover (#2.12) (20 August 2006) :Couple's Therapy (#2.13) (28 August 2006) :Glass Eyes (#2.14) (4 September 2006) :Undercover (#2.15) (11 September 2006) :Puddins (#2.16) (18 September 2006) :Joy's Ex (#2.17) (24 September 2006) ;Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (9 episodes) :Abstinence (25 March 2007) - Cheering Onlooker at Hot Dog Parade :Anniversary (1 April 2007) - Adoring fan :Hamburger (8 April 2007) - Winner of Uncle Muscles' Grand Championship :Missing (15 April 2007) - Adoring Fan :Live in Vegas (15 November 2007) - Himself :Awesome Tour Live 2008 (6 May 2008) - Himself :Spagett (17 August 2008) - Fat Man :Muscles for Bones (14 September 2008) - Himself :Brownies (28 September 2008) - Floating Naked ;Tim & Eric Nite Live (4 episodes) :Episode #1.6 (11 December 2007) - Santa No-Pants (as Michael Schmidt) :Episode #1.9 (12 February 2008) - Cupid (as Michael Schmidt) :Episode #1.10 (19 February 2008) - Himself (as Michael Schmidt) :Episode #1.12 (4 March 2008) - Himself External Links *Michael Q. Schmidt at the Intenet Movie Database *Michael Q. Schmidt official website Category:ActorsCategory:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Tom Goes to the Mayor